Dear Friend
by Tardis-Impala-equals-Delorean
Summary: The Doctor has been receiving a chain of letters from a stranger that goes by the name Willow, and who appears to know him. Willow, as she likes to be called, has been dreaming of the Doctor her whole life, if only he were real. 10th Doctor. Willow is OC, Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This is just the prologue. It will start with just a series of letters from the mysterious Willow that the Doctor will be receiving. This story is still in the planning stages, so enjoy what I have so far. =D

Dear friend,

I hope you don't mind my letters, honestly I didn't want to do this at first either. My therapist said it would help with my emotional problems. He said, and I quote, "Since you aren't able to talk to me, perhaps you might be able to express your emotions through words like a diary."

I think that's stupid. I don't talk to him because he doesn't understand. It's nothing personal. You seem to understand though, although it is nearly impossible for you to receive these letters because I don't put an address on the letters (and I don't know if you're even real).

Anyways, please feel free to completely disregard these letters, I know you are a very busy man, and I don't want to take time out of your busy day just to read these stupid letters from a stranger that has no impact on your life whatsoever. You can just throws these letters away if you ever even get them. I won't be offended. I still like to think you're out there reading these though.

I bet you are wondering (if you can wonder) who I am, and why I am acting as if I know you. Well, I kind of do. See, I have these dreams. Like most dreams, the details are a bit fuzzy, like, I always lose your name, but I remember what you look like, and how you sound. You ramble a lot, a constant spewing of nonsense, long words that I don't understand. Sometimes I ask you what you mean, and you willingly explain it to me in an even faster pace, until you stop at my giving you what we call, 'The Look'. Then you slow down, and you make sure that I understand every word, and you never make me feel dumb, or less than for not understanding.

I've dreamt of you for a long time, since I was 4. My earliest memory is me in kindergarten when I was doodling a crude drawing of your special blue box. If it is important to you, I'm 20 years old. I'm not going to give much more personal information, but it may slip through, I tend to babble a lot, I think I got that from you.

Don't try to find out who I am or anything, I mean I can't really stop you, but I think it may be easier if we never meet (I'm just going to write to you like you're a real person. You are too me, at least). Well you can call me Willow. That's not my name though. I feel I should be completely honest with you, especially since you're just a fragment of my wild imagination, and what's the use in lying to myself?

Willow is my middle name though, so I'm technically not lying. I don't even know your name though, I always forget by the time I woke up. That's okay. I'll just call you friend. Is that alright? I hope it is. Well I have to go to therapy now, so goodbye friend. I like that. Friend. It's nice to say.

Your friend (if you want),

Willow.


	2. 2nd letter

A/N. This is the 2nd letter, they won't always be sad, I promise, I want the Doctor to like her before they meet, whoops. Spoilers! Enjoy!

Dear friend,

Sorry for the late letter, I've been quite busy lately. Right now I'm writing to you during the bus back to my house. School, more like prison. Wait, I take that back, at least prison you get better food. It's not that I don't like school, I love learning, i just really don't like going to school with all those people. Not much of a people person, at least not _these _people. I don't think they're actually people. Maybe they're aliens.

The idiot who happens to have a psychology degree despite being a total numbskull, tried yet again to tell me about you. It's kinda hard really, even though right now I can explain what you look like, from your pinstripe suit and your gravity defying hair. But why on earth would I tell her how much you mean to me? You've been by my side, thick and thin. It's like I know everything about you. But sadly I can't see you anywhere but in my dreams.

Ok, enough of my angst ridden words. While I read over what I write. I'm cringing terribly. Why was it a good idea to write this in pen? Well back to my ranting about how the stupid ninny, after failing to get a peep from me for an hour, sighed and put his head on his hands. He probably thinks I'm a total wackball. That stupid wanker. I'm not saying he's dumber than a ox, but I'm not saying he's any smarter than one.

I just had a thought. What if instead of legs, spiders had fingers. Like human fingers. That would be really creepy, just imagine looking in the corner of your room and seeing a hand hanging on a web. I creep myself out sometimes.

No! That sounded awful. I already go through the pain of thinking there was a spider on my arm whenever the tips of my hair brush it.

The bus is reaching my stop, I gotta go. My little brother gets home from school in a few. I really don't want him to come home scared. I know he's seven (or as he likes to call it seven _and_ three quarters) but I'm like the only role model he has (at least thats how I like to imagine it). Since mother doesn't get home until 11pm and leaves at 4am, it's like she's not even there. Nicky still loves her, and I wish he could stay seven _and _three quarters forever. You know what they say, ignorance is bliss.

Yours until the world ends,

Willow


	3. 3rd Letter- Quizzes

**A/N: Hello, sorry the updates are so far apart, you know how school is. Anyways, here is the 3****rd**** letter. By the way, the crossing out and italics is the Doctor writing on the letter after receiving it. Obviously Willow never saw the writing, but thought it would be neat to put his responses. This letter will be mentioned later in the series, too. Enjoy! **

Dear Friend,

How are you on this fine day? That's wonderful, and I'm just fine and dandy! Really, today was pretty good. I finished my essay in class so I don't have to do anything tonight. I've been taking random quizzes online, it's quite fun, makes you really think, but not in a depressing way. So I have some questions for you too.

Mac or Pc? _ Microsoft, though I usually use the Tardis_

Coke or Pepsi? _Dr. Pepper obviously _

Bing or Google? _I use the TARDIS, so I don't really have a need for a search engine._

Do you knock, or ring the doorbell? _Barge right in. =D_

Vanilla, strawberry, or chocolate? _You can mix things in if you wanted, and it's sweet._

PC or tablet? _Again, TARDIS._

Sweet or Sour?

Listen and understand every language, or read and write every language? _ I already can._

Cat or Dog? _Once you get threatened by a cat in a Nurse's wimple it kind of t takes the fun out of it._

But really, I'm all worked up and hyper and it's only noon so I can't take a nap and listen to you tell me your adventures, and I really want to hear more about this Rose girl you've told me about.

Anyways, I finished another book today, The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. It's safe to say I cried. They should make waterproof books, seriously. I had to stop and wipe my eyes every few moments so that they wouldn't stain the pages or something. Also, you could read in the pool or something, which would be pretty cool. Or something where you can read on the inside of your eyelids so you can read in class without getting in trouble. But then you would get in trouble for "sleeping" in class. Whatever.

What do you like to read? I don't usually like to read about history, 'cause it's all boring facts, when it would be a lot funner to experience it first hand you know? And I am aware that "funner" is not a word, but I have decided to ignore that rule considering its a dumb one.

Anyways, my brother is downstairs with the neighbor kid. I'm only here to babysit, but I don't mind all that much cause I get to see him. I'm glad he's got friends at least. He's a really good kid, definitely not as annoying as other little brothers. I'm just happy he has "people skills" whatever that is. I guess that Nicky is both of my parent's favorites. Its not like I'm jealous (ok I am a bit, _a bit!) _But I'm just happy his life is full of love and happiness. Ok seriously I should stop sounding angesty, maybe.

Later Vader,

Willow


End file.
